


After it ended

by TheMidnightMoonChild



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Content, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightMoonChild/pseuds/TheMidnightMoonChild
Summary: After having the perfect wedding, Claire and Leon get abducted and separated on a post apocalyptic island. Along with other survivors they will need fight to find each other again.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone will get out of this alive.

Leon often dreamed at night, he dreamed of a moment he considered to be the proudest and best moment of his life. All he ever wanted was to wake up to the women he loved, and have a semi normal life. When he was a young man Leon used to mock those who wanted the big house in the suburbs with the white fences, being married with lots of bratty kids to spoil. Now? Now he had become the man he once mocked.

He almost got his wish. Leon had fallen in love with his best friend. It didn’t happen overnight, but rather over years of surviving and fighting together. All the trauma has brought them closer together, after years of chasing Ada and womanizing, he finally realised who he was supposed to be with. Leon would never forget the first time he realised he was in love. They weren’t even a couple at the time, hell they hadn’t even kissed. But when Claire’s hand accidentally brushed against his own, feeling the spark of electricity between them he just knew.

They dated for a couple of years, but never took it any further than that until Leon asked Claire to marry him. Things didn’t go ahead as the romantic proposal he had planned in his head, but rather a spur of the moment after surviving a near death experience once again.

_Claire was panting while giving Leon the thumbs up, she was exhausted and holding onto a table to support herself._

_The small village in east Asia that TerraSave had been sent to had a small outbreak within the camps walls. The BSAA has been sent into ‘deal with it’, but for some reason two government agents have appeared as well. The redhead was sure Leon had pulled a few strings to be there, even if he never admitted._

_Only twenty minutes after the government agent had arrived a bomb went off. It killed six TerraSave aid workers, and fifteen civilians. Luckily for them, both Leon and Claire were far enough away and it didn’t cause them any major injuries._

_Leon watched Claire as she brushed strands of hair out of her face, her left cheek had a small graze across it and her arms were bleeding from scraping them across the ground outside the small tent. She was covered in dirt and dust, but to Leon she looked amazing. She looked like a survivor._

_“Marry me.” Leon blurted our._

_“What?” Claire asked staring at him, wondering if she had heard him right._

_Now stepping forward Leon placed a hand on her uncut cheek, “I love you. I don’t want to waste anymore time dating when something like this can happen at any moment. You are the one thing in this whole world that makes everything seem better, so please Claire marry me.”_

_The redhead didn’t respond with words, more by lunging herself into his arms and kissing him._

_“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Claire kissed him once more before leaving to help any wounded._

_The agent was ecstatic. She was his colour in a bleak black and white world, and they would finally get to have some resemblance of a normal life together._

Leon got what he wanted, he got to marry his best friend. Except now when he woke up he wasn’t lying beside her, he was waking up to a nightmare instead of living the life they had once planned.

None of the Racoon city saviours including Chris, Jill, and Sherry thought life would be easy after everything they had encountered. But none of them expected things would turn this badly.


	2. II

It wasn’t long until two of the survivors found a group already living on the infected island. With exhaustion creeping up on them and desperate for food, Leon hashed a deal that if they are given even a crumb of food and a place to stay, they’d work hard to earn a place in the group. However, very quickly the former agent grew ranking within the small group of survivors and became a leader to them. Moira was somewhat suspicious of everyone at first, and it took time before she became a real member of their little community.

“How did you get so good at that?” Leon asked, raising an eyebrow. He was surprised at how easily the brunette had broken into a car without setting the alarm off.

Moira shrugged, “I don’t know, I probably saw it on TV or something.”

That was a lie, it was Claire that had taught her how to do it. On Sejm Island they broke into a few abandoned cars to look for supplies, the same thing she was now doing with Leon.

“Have you found anything useful yet?” He asked with an appropriate toned voice, they could never talk too loud in case it attracted trouble.

Leon was currently keeping watch standing on top of an old van in an old parking lot, while Moira looted whatever she could get. He could still see the small campsite they were staying on from where he was standing. Truthfully Leon felt like Moria had to come with him, she wasn’t playing well with others in the camp.

“A few bottles of water, and packets of crisps but that’s it.” Moira said apologetically.

Leon nodded, before jumping down. He watched as his companion marked off another car with spray paint. He knew some others in his group thought it was stupid, but he thought it was clever. Moira needed to mark everywhere she went, and would refuse to leave until she did. It was her way of keeping track of everywhere she had been, plus it saved time checking the same place twice.

“We should head back, it’s getting dark and it’s about to rain.” Leon said picking up one of the duffle bags.

They walked in silence back towards camp, and Leon had noticed how painfully slow Moira was now walking. He sighed, “if you have something you want to get off your chest now is the time.”

“I still think we should have spoken to them,” Moira pouted.

Leon rolled his eyes.Not this again. A few nights earlier they almost encountered another group of survivors, a larger group than themselves. Moira wanted to talk to them, however Leon had to put his foot down and disagree. It was too dangerous, and he didn’t want to risk everyone’s lives on a slim chance the other group might have been good people...he knew better than to trust just anyone. Something the young women didn’t seem to understand.

“They might have been able to help us, or seen...” Moria stopped talking when she saw Leon’s face.

“They might have killed us for our stuff as well” he frowned.

He couldn’t keep having the same conversation with her. Leon liked Moira he really did, she was a good fighter and had been through a lot, but the Burton girl was still very naive. She didn’t understand that other people were more dangerous than any zombie or any B.O.W ever could be.

“What did you get?” A voice called from the distance, pulling them both away from the conversation.

It was Lily who was waiting on them. Leon said something about how they didn’t get much as they walked past, while Moira glared at her. The brunette was adamant the women had a pathetic crush on Leon, she always acted like a giddy teenager around him. As if she was at a high school dance, and not living in an apocalypse.

Moira scoffed and threw her bag down before placing herself at her usual spot, in front of a busted radio. Moira had a feeling if she spent long enough toying with it, maybe one day she would be able to contact the others.

# ______

“Hey Red, come check this out!” A voice boomed from up above.

Claire frowned as she climbed up the tree, behind him. “For fuck sake Jake stop being so loud.” She scolded, he had no idea what voice control was.

“Yeah yeah, just look” he said pointing towards an abandoned campfire.

“What the hell is that?” She asked squinting.

The campfire looked empty but not completely ruined, except from the fact something was still burning. Claire couldn’t make out exactly what it was, but whatever it was stunk to high heavens.

“It’s a person.” Jake said casually.

Claire looked at him horrified. A person? That meant the rumors were true, and the island had cannibals living on it. One of the only things scarier than the dead trying to eat you was the living doing it as well.

“We should head back and inform the others.” Claire said disgusted before slowly making her way back down.

Both of them walked back to base with their weapons ready, they were ‘living’ on a beach but occasionally Claire and Jake went into the forest area to try and scout for any supplies or other survivors. They usually never had any luck, but the odd time they found camps with supplies but no people.

“I wonder when the old man will let us know they have arrived?” Jake asked looking at Claire, once again she was going back to camp extremely disappointed.

“A couple of days I imagine,” she sighed.

Chris, Jill, and Barry had located a communications tower in the middle of the island and had left a few days earlier to see if they could get help. Claire was still waiting to hear from them, but she wasn’t overly worried. Her brother was a natural-born leader, and she knew all three of them would keep each other safe.

They were lucky, they had all awoken on the island together along with Sherry, Helena, Rebecca, and a few others who worked for the BSAA that Claire didn’t know. She couldn’t help but shake the feeling that they always had eyes on them.

“I’m not a betting man, but I’d put all my money on Kennedy still being alive.” Jake said, trying to comfort the redhead.

He didn’t care for many people, but how could he not like the people who risked their own lives for Sherry’s? Plus he found Claire’s witty comebacks, and dark humour entertaining.

“I hope you’re right.” Claire said smiling at him weakly. She really hoped he was right.

# ______

After killing at least a dozen zombies that were surrounding the outside of the building Chris and Barry went back inside. Chairs accidentally tripped a loud alarm that attracted unwanted attention.

“Any luck?” He asked, stepping closer to Jill, who looked extremely frustrated.

“No luck yet” she said slamming her hands down on the table. “Why the hell is nobody picking up? The goddamn BSAA are honestly useless.”

As Chris attempted to try and calm an extremity agitated Jill down, Barry began to wonder around the rest of the room. It was a large open planned controls room. He scrunched his nose up at all the dust and moldy smells coming from the walls, he imagined it was years of bad weather finally making its way through the roof.

“Shh!” He hissed. “Do you hear that?” Barry asked in a whisper, he could hear another voice in the room.

Following the muffled voice, he found an old-fashioned radio sitting behind a few boxes. He quickly dusted it off before turning up the volume, Barry instantly knew the voice on the other side.

“Hello! Hello! This is Barry Burton! Can you hear me?! Can anybody hear me!” He yelled into the radio hand piece.

They all held their breaths scared to make a noise and possibly miss anything that might be said. After a few moments of not getting a reply, the voice finally answered.

_”Hello? Is someone there?”_


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death, mentions of blood and gore.

_‘Hello? Is someone there?’_ The voice from the other side of the radio asked.

“Yes! Moira is that you?!” Barry asked, yelling into the radio.

_‘Dad? Holy shit is that really you?’_

Barry could have cried with happiness, his daughter was alive. Chris and Jill both let out a sigh of relief.

“Moira, where are you? Is anyone else with you?” Barry asked as Chris patted him on the shoulder. With luck, she wouldn’t be too far away.

_‘I haven’t got a fucking clue! On some shitty island, I’m with another group of survivors and Leon is here as well.’_

“Kennedy is alive!” Barry announced to his two companions. “Claire will be so relieved! The Wesker kid and Sherry are alive as well.”

_‘Claire?! Fucking Claire is alive? Thank fuck. Is she with you now?’_ Moira asked rather excited, hearing her friends were alive was like having all her Christmases at once.

“Not right now. Me, Chris, and Jill are in a communications tower now, the others are back at our base camp. It’s along the coastline. I’m assuming we are all stuck on the same fucked up island, so we should find each other easy enough now we know,” he pointed out.

As Barry continued to explain the location of the camp to his daughter, Jill squeezed Chris’s arm. Hearing they were alive made the situation not seem so bleak. They would all have a much better chance of surviving once they were back to working together. She couldn’t wait to share the news with her redhead friend.

# ______

“Leon! You will never believe it but...” Moira froze in her spot.

Soon as the conversation with the dad was done, she ran to inform the blond agent of the news her dad, along with Claire and the others were alive, she stopped when he saw what he was doing. Leon had a strict no entering his tent rule, and now she understood why. Leon was laying on his back as Lily was straddling him.

“You fucking asshole!” she hissed before storming off.

Moira was furious, how could Leon do this to Claire? He had spent all this time looking for his wife, and he was throwing it all away? For a cheap tramp like Lily. Moira knew the blonde haired woman was trouble from the moment she met her. Moira was worried, this would break Claire’s heart when she found out.

Hearing someone cursing rather loud, Leon opened his eyes to see Lily’s face extremely close to his own. It took him a moment to fully wake up and understand what she was doing.

“What the hell are you doing? Get off of me.” He said, trying to shove her off gently as he could. Leon wanted the women to move, but also didn’t want to physically hurt her.

“I was just...” Lily stopped talking when she saw the look on Leon’s face, if looks could kill she would have dropped dead then and there.

“Just don’t, just get out and don’t do it again!” Leon said, raising his voice slightly. He didn’t condone yelling at a woman, but Lily had done this before. Ever since he became the unofficial leader of the group the blonde haired women had been throwing herself at him constantly. He had politely declined her advances multiple times, but she didn’t seem to get the hint.

“I’ve told you before I love my wife, nothing will never happen between us!” He snapped.

“Your dead wife.” She scoffed.

Something inside Leon snapped at the comment, everyone in his group knew his biggest fear for Claire not being alive. The only reason he even agreed to be the leader of the small group was, so he could manipulate the way they did things. Search where he wanted to search, and he got the final say which would come in handy when he would need Claire and the others to join them.

“Get the fuck out now you twisted bitch!” He hissed.

Soon as Lily stormed out of his tent, Leon leaned back onto his sleeping bag. He wished Claire was with him so badly at that moment. The island was crawling with zombies, and truthfully he had no idea what the other creatures were. He made a point of the group avoiding them the best they could, Leon wondered how his wife was coping and if she had come across any of these things yet. He internally prayed that she hadn’t.

# ______

“That’s disgusting.” Sherry said, pulling her top slightly to cover the bottom of her face, hoping it would help hide the horrible smell.

“It needs to be done.” Helena said sternly.

Helena was currently cutting up a zombie, and wiping the blood from it on her face. As disgusting as it was, they had found out it seemed to stop them from becoming a target to the living dead. Almost as if the zombies thought they were dead as well.

“Jake! Claire!” Sherry said walking past Helena and the mess around her.

As Sherry embraced Jake, Claire walked past them awkwardly. She always found couples putting on public displays of affection show uncomfortable before, but being in such a small space together made it all the more awkward.

“Getting ready for another hunt?” Claire asked, leaning down besides Helena, who was now covering different Jackets in the zombies guts and blood.

Claire, Chris, and Jake would usually split off into a group and go scavenging, while Helena and Sherry would cover them leaving and coming back. However, with the others away Helena was going scavenging with them, while Sherry stayed watch at the camp.

“Okay these should be ready.” Helena said, handing a jacket to Claire.

The redhead grimaced before putting it on, the only time she had smelled this bad before was after the Raccoon City incident. She had spent most that night being chased by zombies and swimming in sewers, but she was pretty sure the jacket stank worse.

“Come on Jake lets go.” Claire said as he pulled himself away from Sherry. She felt bad the young couple never got much time together, but they all had more important things to do.

After about an hour of breaking into abandoned and rotting cabins they decided to head back to base.

“The weather is turning fast, the rain will wash the blood off. We should go before things get dicey,” Jake said quietly.

Claire didn’t answer him with words, but put her hand up for them to stop walking instead. They weren’t alone. They stood in silence for a moment, someone or something was watching them. Something was moving causing noises of rustling branches and snapping of twigs around them.

The redhead out her finger to her lips to signal for them to remain silent, and then reached for her axe. It was one of the few weapons she had. Following her lead, Jake got his bow and arrow ready, while Helena held a knife in each hand.

After a moment of nothing happening, Helena spoke in a low voice. “Do you think it was...what’s.”

It took Claire a few seconds to realize what had happened, as Jake quickly dragged her away from the body that had just hit the ground. Helena was dead, she had been shot in the head.

The redhead fought back to urge to scream as her eyes teared up. Jake put a hand over Claire’s mouth to stop her making any noise, and had his other hand around her waist still pulling her backwards deeper into the tree-line. They watched in horror as a couple of ‘people’ ran over to Helena’s body and began searching her. Claire squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she didn’t want to see anymore.

“Red'' Jake whispered in her ear, “this is our chance we need to run.” He had watched the people who had murdered Helena runoff in the opposite direction, giving them a chance to escape.

Claire said nothing but nodded in agreement, everything felt unreal. So far nobody in their group had died, and seeing Helena being killed right in front of her was surreal. None of it felt real, it was like living in a nightmare again.

They both sprinted back to camp, leaving the stuff they had managed to scavenge behind as it would slow them down. When they arrived they were both horrified to see the camp on fire.

“Claire?!” Chris yelled.

The redhead sprinted towards her brother. “What’s going on?” She asked panting.

“We arrived back to see the camp under attack from another group, they set the tents on fire then ran off when the undead arrived” he explained.

The camp was still on fire, and Claire could see former BSAA workers laying dead on the ground. The only positive was all the zombies seemed to be dead. Just as the redhead was about to ask where Sherry was, she saw the younger women walking towards them crying. She was holding her hand close to her chest.

“I’ve been bitten!” Sherry screeched out in pain.

Claire stood in the same spot as everyone around her began to panic. They had all agreed previously anyone that got bitten would be killed before they could turn. Jake was ranting and raving as Jill tried to calm him down, as Barry said something to Chris and slowly pulled out his gun. _No No No._ Claire couldn’t let this happen, she had to do something.

Before she even fully understood herself what she was doing, the redhead yelled for Jake to pin Sherry down. Claire mumbled out an apology before pulling her axe out. It was the only way to save Sherry.


	4. IV

The small group walked in silence as they made their way through miles of forestry trying to be quiet as they could. The only thing that could be heard was the crunching of branches, and birds chirping from above.

Only a handful of people decided to follow Leon as he went looking for his wife, the rest decided to stay. He just hoped they would remain safe.

Moira still hadn’t let Leon explain what she saw in his tent, and she refused to even acknowledge Lily. She wished the blonde would have just stayed with the others, but of course she had to go where the ‘leader’ went.

“What’s that?” A voice asked quietly, pointing into the sky.

Leon glanced up to see the sky full of thick black smoke, something had been burning. The closer he got the more he could breath in the horrid smell of burnt materials, and death. He imagined that the undead would have been attracted to the commotion.

Leon raised his hand for them to stop walking, he ignored the mumbles that came out of Moira’s mouth as Lily accidentally banged into her. _We don’t have time for this_. He could hear voices nearby.

Frowning he pressed a finger to his lips, and slowly made his way towards the voice alone. He could almost make out what they were saying.

_”This whole island has gone to hell.”_

He knew that voice. Nobody could mistake Chris Redfield’s pissed off tone for other humans.

Leon waved for the others to follow as they walked out of the forest area and onto a beach. The agent's jaw dropped open slightly as he took the scene in front of him.

He could see the origin of the thick smoke, a makeshift campsite had been burnt to the ground. The once white sand was now painted red with blood, and he now knew what the foul smell was. There were two piles of zombified bodies in heaps, and Chris and Jill were digging holes for human ones. He thought about yelling to get their attention, but he was too far away and they wouldn’t hear over the digging and waves crashing on the beach.

“Moira!” Barry yelled before practically sprinting towards his daughter.

Over the years his relationship with Moira had been rocky, but nothing mattered to him more than knowing his girl was safe. Barry was surprised at how well she looked for someone being stuck in the same hellhole as him, that’s when he noticed the survivors behind her.

“You better come with me,” he said, putting his arm around Moira protectively, and giving Leon a knowing look.

# ______

“Kennedy,” Chris said, walking towards him.

He was glad Leon was okay, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. He hadn’t always liked his brother in law but Leon made Claire happy, and was a great ally in a situation like this.

Leon looked around as he walked towards him, noticing his wife was nowhere to be seen, “what happened here? Where’s Claire?”

Jill stepped in front of Chris and started to pull Leon to the side, “we should talk in private.”

Reluctantly he followed Chris and Jill, with Moira and Barry behind them. Something was wrong, he could feel his chest tightening as the dread took over him. Was Claire dead? She was the only thing that kept him going, without her he may as well give up.

# ***

Leon fought the urge to throw up. He had mentally prepared himself for the possibility that someone he loved might be dead, but this was...something else.

Jill had informed how their group was ambushed by another group of survivors, then the undead came. Helena had been shot in the head, Sherry had been bitten. He thought the news couldn’t get any worse than that, but then the brunette informed him that Claire had hacked the younger woman's hand off to try and save her.

Moria gasped, “holy shit. Where are they now?”

“Claire and Jake took Sherry to a communications tower we found, they thought it would be safer for her that way,” Jill explained.

Leon remained silent. That made sense relocating Sherry, but what a mess. Claire would be devastated. All she had ever done was try and protect Sherry like family and it would have tore her up on the inside making that decision.

He stood up abruptly, “how far away is she?”

Jill sighed, “easy Leon you can’t just go running out there on your own, I’ve already got all my energy on stopping Chris from doing the same.”

“What do you suggest then?” He asked sharply.

_Watch it Kennedy_. Leon needed to keep his cool, high tensions could easily make the situation worse. Then they would become sitting targets arguing among themselves.

“The communications tower is big enough for all of us, we stayed behind to see what we could salvage. We are heading out shortly,” Chris added.

A loud screaming noise came from further down the beach. It was Margo, one of the people who followed Leon, who had been shot in the leg with an arrow.

They were under attack.


End file.
